For LED (Light Emitting Diode) to which large electric power is applied, high heat dissipation performance is required. A larger outer shape of an LED package leads to an advantageous heat dissipation. Moreover, packaging at wafer level is advantageous for drastic cost reduction, and, in addition, there is a need for technology of high productivity for a package structure that satisfies the request for heat dissipation.